


Here For You

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied FëanorianOT8, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: Caranthir overthinks things. His brothers are there to help.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



“Curvo is disgusting!” Caranthir spat, as he dropped his bag with a loud thump, narrowly missing the giant water jar that stood near the door. “He is disgusting when he is with Father! The way his eyes sparkle, like he's about to cry or like –...like the whole dome of Varda's fucking stars is shining on his face! The way he looks so pliant, like he'd be perfectly ecstatic even if Father decided to tear him limb from limb...I can't stand it! It's – it's disgusting!” 

“And you came all the way out here because of that?” Amras asked, not sounding too impressed by his brother's rant.

Amrod was a little more sympathetic. “I think you're just jealous, Moryo. You'd love to have Curvo behaving like that with you. Why don't you just ask him?”

“Besides you don't look all _that_ different when you are with Father,” Amras added.

Caranthir, whose face was already reddened after riding all morning in the wind, blushed to the tip of his ears. “Fine! I get it! I'll just leave.”

He bent to pick up his bag again, but Amrod stopped him. 

“No, Moryo, we didn't mean that. Of course you can stay with us if you wish.” He walked up to his big brother, put his hands on his shoulders – they were unsurprisingly tense – and bent to kiss him. “Why don't you go down to the river to bathe? Don't worry about your horse and your bag. Your baby brothers will look after everything.”

Caranthir was happy to be alone again. Joining the twins had seemed a good idea when he decided to leave Tirion on impulse, but now he wasn't so sure about it anymore. Not that he didn't realise how silly his reaction to seeing Curufin and their father together was. He told himself time and again that he had no reason to be jealous, because he had the same relationship with both Curufin and Fëanor, but he couldn't help it. Watching them fuck was like beholding something sacred, in a way, and even though he would have liked nothing more than to join them – ease himself inside Fëanor while Fëanor fucked Curufin and then have his way with Curufin too until Curufin could take no more – he just couldn't bring himself to. 

The fantasy made him hard but he resisted touching himself. He ducked inside the crystal-clear river instead, trying to calm down, then took his time squeezing as much water from his hair as possible. He washed his travelling clothes too, hung them to the branches of a tree and went back to the hut with only his wet towel draped over his shoulders. 

He still wasn't in the mood for conversation, and prayed the twins didn't want to continue after their earlier awkward start. 

To his immense relief – and arousal – the twins were lying side by side in the middle of the large bed that took up half the hut, kissing and fondling each other. Caranthir had seen them naked more times than he could remember already, but he had to stop to take in the sight. Their hair was unbound and spread out all around them and under them like a copper sea, framing their smooth, muscled chests. Their cocks were identical, like the rest of them, rising thick and veiny from a tuft of curls just slightly darker than their hair. When his eyes slid down to their legs they lifted them and parted them, as if on cue, displaying their glistening, yielding, waiting holes. 

Amrod caught his gaze and directed him with his eyes to the upturned box that served as a nightstand. 

Caranthir dipped his fingers in the bowl that stood on it without looking, and smeared the lubricant on his own now impossible-to-ignore erection.

Amras held out both arms towards him, and Caranthir went.

He hopped on the bed and slid between his younger brother's legs, adjusting his position until his cock was lined up with Amras's ass. Amras took hold of the pulsating shaft and nestled its tip against his opening. “You can be such a crybaby, Moryo,” he whispered as Caranthir breached him, his words ending in the sweetest of gasps.

Caranthir shoved into him hard in retaliation then bent over to cover Amras's mischievous mouth with his own.

“You'd be crybaby too if you didn't have Pityo,” he hissed, nipping at Amras's lower lip.

Amras returned the caress, smirking. “Oh but I love you even if you are a crybaby,” he said and dragged his still-oily hands down Caranthir's back, his nails scraping slightly against damp skin. 

Caranthir arched forward, a shiver running down his spine all the way to his snugly sheathed cock. His thrusts built up to an erratic pace, which became more uneven still when Amrod slapped one of his buttock and started kneading it. 

“Have Pityo now,” Amras groaned after a time, his face beaded with perspiration and his eyes glazed over with pleasure. 

Caranthir forced himself to stop and with a deep breath pulled out of him. He moved between Amrod's legs, and Amrod trapped him by wrapping them around him. Caranthir didn't spare his energy with him either, let all his pent-up lust and emotions flow out of himself. He was rewarded by Amrod's moans, and spurred on by Amras's murmured obscenities and artfully aimed touches. The warmth the three of them shared wasn't just physical, wasn't just the sweat mingling between his and Amrod's legs and between Amras's and Amrod's chests, and Caranthir knew that he had made the right decision after all in seeking his baby brothers. 

When he was about to come, Amrod motioned for him to pull out. He managed to do so at the very last second, and came all over his brothers' waiting hands and chests. 

He stared at them while he regained his breath. Both were still erect, the tips of their cocks moistened by precome, and they smiled cannily at each other while they licked his seed off of each other with unhurried, unabashed relish. They clearly weren't done yet. 

He half-expected it when Amrod stood up and offered him a small cup. The liquid inside it was deep green and slightly frothy. 

“Drink this.”

Caranthir took the cup and drank without a moment's hesitation. The thought flashed in his mind that he was indeed like Curufin, because he would have drunk from the cup even if he had known it was poison. The drink was slightly bitter but not unpleasant. Caranthir tasted it to the very last drop, perfectly aware of what it would do to him. 

The twins guided him to lie on the bed, arranging his head on the pillows, and crouched down on either side of him – Amras on his right and Amrod on his left. They started licking his cock together, their tongues swirling all around the shaft, meeting and overlapping. They slithered down to his balls and tasted his opening. They lapped their way back up to the head of his cock, and the thick gobs of precome that oozed from it as an effect of the light drug they had administered to him. The drug eased all thoughts out of his head, turning pleasure into the sole focus of his mind. His cock tingled maddeningly, as if he hadn't had sex in weeks and was starved for touch. The twins turned to kissing and mouthing it, their soft lips a far too intense caress against his over-sensitised skin and yet not nearly enough. Their hands fondled his almost achingly tight balls, cupping them and gently stroking them.

They didn't take their teasing too far. Just as Caranthir began to chafe at the lack of more stimulation, Amrod threw one leg over his body and in a matter of seconds was straddling Caranthir's groin, with Caranthir's hefty cock deeply embedded in him. 

Caranthir had to close his eyes at the new onslaught of sensation, but forced himself to re-open them almost immediately. He didn't want to miss the sight of Amrod riding him. He didn't want to miss the way his thighs tensed and flexed and the way his cock bobbed up and down in time with his rise and descent over his cock. 

Amras knelt behind Amrod between Caranthir's legs, spreading them wide. He gathered Amrod's hair in his hands, tied it with a ribbon and wrapped it around his neck, letting the end of it trail between his hardened nipples. Amrod leant back into his twin's touch, his upper body stretching so that his nipples stood out even more. Amras caught Amrod's lips in a kiss that screamed of possessiveness and total adoration, while his hands roughly played with Amrod's chest. 

Caranthir basked in the sight. That was perhaps the most thrilling aspect of having sex with the twins: being absorbed in the special bond that existed between them, in the beauty of something so unique and yet open and enveloping, something that felt like home in the most intimate way possible. Amras's eyes shifted on him, and the fire in them was enough to make him stab up into Amrod's ass. Amras largely disappeared from his sight soon after but Caranthir didn't have time or reason to miss him, because Amras's hands were between his legs and he was sticking a finger in his hole. 

That was more than Caranthir could take, and while Amras probed his passage, he came, bucking up into Amras to shoot his release as deep inside him as possible.

For a while he was aware only of the ticklish, enticing throbbing in his ass as Amrod joined Amras in stretching him, and his rim and his passage were smeared with the same lubricant he had used on his cock. 

He forced himself to watch again when Amras straddled him in turn. He managed to grab a fistful of Amras's hair and drag him down into a kiss that lasted way less than he would have liked. Amras spat into his mouth before straightening, trailing his tongue down his chin, and set his own pace. Caranthir could only let him do. The tiredness of his journey was beginning to get to him, and the drug made him too light-headed, sank him too deep in pleasure, for him to do anything else. He could barely keep track of the twins' movements, and sensation blazed red-hot behind his heavy eyelids.

Amras rode him until Caranthir filled him too with his seed. After that he was aware of his legs being parted, and fingers were probing his ass again. He muttered something, and vaguely heard one of the twins say that they were going to have him, and both at the same time, later on. Then the twins were lying next to him, hot and sticky, their hands joined on his chest. 

“Are you feeling better, brother?” one of them asked.

Caranthir nodded his head. 

Kisses were showered on his face while he fell asleep.

*

The twins made their promise true. They woke up in the late hours of night, when Tyelperion was waning and its pale light rolled over the hills north of Tirion like a faint mist. Caranthir was still wet and still tingly, his cock half-hard again and the muscles of his ass contracting and relaxing, seemingly of their own accord. He was itching to be fucked. It could still be an effect of the drug, but the way the twins had fingered him just before he fell asleep would have been enough to leave him wanting. It wasn't often that he felt such an urge to be taken, to be filled, to feel his brothers' or his father's hardness thrust inside him and was all too happy to oblige as the twins arranged him between them. He gritted his teeth when Amras eased himself in alongside his twin, and the momentary discomfort quickly gave way to feverish, overwhelming pleasure that seemed to grow and grow and grow with two cocks sliding against each other in his ass and his brothers' bodies pressing on him back and front. He came long and hard, pushing back rhythmically on both shafts, which made his orgasm even more shattering. He all but passed out while the twins finished themselves and left him even wetter than before. 

They woke up at midday, ate all that was left of a boar the twins had killed the previous day and dozed off again, snug in each other's arms. The second Mingling was just beginning when they next left the bed. Laughing, they made their way to the river to bathe, teasing each other about their unkempt appearance and the hickeys and finger-marks dotting their chests and arms. Back in the hut, Caranthir was retrieving a fresh change of clothes from his bag when the twins called him outside.

“Look who's here,” Amrod said in a very cheerful voice.

Caranthir, still half-naked, came through the door just in time to see Curufin dismount from the horse he and Fëanor had been riding. Curufin hugged and kissed and twins, then strode over to him with a very stormy, very meaningful frown.

“Moryo! Why did you leave like that?” he burst out, throwing his arms around Caranthir's neck.

Fëanor came up behind him, the twins clinging onto him as if pulled by an irresistible force. He wore a smile, an arch smile doused in love: he knew exactly why Caranthir had left, but wasn't going to say anything. Caranthir could not have been more grateful to him. 

“You didn't say a word. I went to your room yesterday morning and you were gone.” Curufin's voice dropped to a whisper, but his gaze didn't waver. “Sometimes I almost feel like you hate me.”

“No!” Caranthir denied. He was already growing hard with an angry, sweaty, demanding Curufin glued to him. 

“Then show it.” Curufin bit his lower lip. He stuck a hand between them and palmed Caranthir through the unresisting linen of his breeches. “You can ride out here to fuck Pityo and Telvo but can't stay at home to fuck me.”

“You –...were with Father.” 

“Father is Father and you are you.”

Curufin glared at him with twice the ardour. Caranthir could have melted. 

“Okay, okay,” he stammered, “but I'm tired from last night and I don't know –”

“I don't care. You can fuck me with your fingers or your hand, even stick your whole arm up my ass if you wish. You can tie me up and tease me for as long as you want. Anything. Just fuck me.”

“Stop that!” Caranthir pushed Curufin back. Curufin was about to protest but Caranthir was quicker. “You're too much Curvo, how can't you see that.” He lifted Curufin off the ground. From the corner of his eye he could see that his father and the twins were tending to the horse and didn't pay any attention to them. He walked into the hut. When he next looked down, Curufin was smiling radiantly at him.


End file.
